I Dream About You Too
by wittyDragoon
Summary: Sequel to "These Feelings Are Too Much." Marceline sends a letter to Bubblegum detailing the trip she made to the Candy Kingdom.


**This is a sort of sequel to "These Feelings Are Too Much." **

* * *

I remember that time I walked through Candy Kingdom. I remember overhearing the Candy People talk about how kind and munificent you were. I remember seeing an Ice Cream man give a beautiful bouquet of tulips to his girlfriend, and how happy she was. I remember wishing that was us.

I passed by a small shop over near the palace. On one of the carts outside sat a handmade coral pink pillow that I was tempted to buy. It reminded me of you.

I made the decision to walk as I continued my journey to the palace. I strolled through an alleyway and thought of you. I was unpleasantly reminded that you hate me and called my music "distasteful." I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable; I was just speaking the truth. You're just so pretty, I couldn't help myself. I do apologize for ranting, it wasn't intentional. I just wanted to know why you resented me with a passion. Heh, I almost even screwed up and admitted how much I cared for you, but then I remembered Finn and Jake were there. I still regret not telling you how I felt. I keep thinking I'd be more self satisfied if I did, even if I got turned down.

When I finally reached the palace, I indulged myself in the pleasure of floating. It's a lot more fun than you think. Perhaps I can take you with me someday. I want you to like the things I like too.

I floated up to your lab window and peeked in at the corner. You were still in your lab coat, your pretty pink hair draped over the desk. I'd never known you snored until then. I thought it was cute. I still think it is.

Temptation came over me and I went inside. I double checked the exit to make sure no one was around. It would be pretty embarrassing if someone came in and saw me. I tossed my hair over my shoulders and sank down to your level. Your back rose and fell at a constant speed as I brushed your pink bangs away from your forehead. I had three things running through my head at the time.

_Glob, she's so cute._

_I wonder what she's dreaming about (me hopefully.)_

_I really want to kiss her._

Curiosity really did kill the cat.

Since your hair was already parted, I pressed my lips against your forehead. It was nice. But not enough.

Then I suddenly entertained the thought of you waking up. I started to freak out a bit, but then stabled myself on your desk. My hand fell on a piece of paper that was slightly damp. At first, I just thought you spilled some kind of lab juice on it. But that salty smell was what got me to read the paper. Whatever made my dearest upset should be burned. As quietly as I could, I lifted the moist paper off the steel table and uncrumpled it a bit. I only got to peek at few words before you began to stir. The choice words I glanced at and what you mumbled was enough to make me realize something.

We've both been wrong the entire time.

Now as eager as ever, I bent down again and stared at your pretty pink lips. They looked so sweet and I just wanted to touch them. And I did as so. With my own. They were so warm and saccharine. I did it again three more times.

After staring lovingly at you for a good amount of time, I figured my time in Candy Kingdom had expired. I floated halfway through the window before I heard you say, "Marceline…" for the second time. I saw you smile and bury your head in your sleeve in embarrassment. I've always dreamed about you. Words cannot describe how I felt when I saw that you did too.

And thus concludes my story of how I attacked you in your sleep. But do you really mind, Princess? I can only imagine that you would be embarrassed that I read your diary entry. Although I'd like to think you'd be as thrilled as me to know that we share the same feelings. I hope you do.

I love you, Bonnibel.

Marceline, the Vampire Queen

A week had passed since I sent that letter. I was considering writing up another depressing tune.

I heard a knock at my door.

I sighed and tossed my bass on the couch. "Who is it?"

"Marceline? I um, I got your letter, and um…may I please come in?"

I only knew one person with a voice that cloyingly sweet. I opened the door.

"Nice to see you, Bonnibel," I grinned. "Would you like to chat?"


End file.
